


Dimension Traveling is A Dick

by Kneeshee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Big Brother Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Discowing, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Young Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: If you want to know more about this universe or see snippets of what I planned or just didn’t or will probably not make it into the story....Join me on my discord server.https://discord.gg/5ejGpQ





	1. |overview|

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about this universe or see snippets of what I planned or just didn’t or will probably not make it into the story....
> 
> Join me on my discord server.
> 
> https://discord.gg/5ejGpQ

_This is currently a work in progress._

_A short overview:_

_Richard Grayson finds himself a world not his own. A blast from the past as the family he's from has shrunk tremendously. In fact, there was his one and only brother, Jason Peter Todd at the ripe age of thirteen. (And apparently, his sister? Definitely a different universe.)_

_It's an eye opening experience for Dick who has the chance to be the brother that Jason had needed and for him to actually see Jason as he is and not as a ghost cloaked in red that haunts his dreams._

_Dick learns much about himself, about Bruce, about Jason, and he sets the motion to help his family as he also looks for a way back to his own world._


	2. |1|

_“Call me Ric Grayson.”_

_\--_

_“You don’t even hit the Joker that hard and you hate him.”_

_\--_

_“This is Talia. She got de-aged.”_

_\--_

_“Your ‘Robin’ is one of us! The Demon’s Fist was HIS team to lead.”_

_\--_

_“Welcome the World’s Clowniest Clown, Flippy Flop!”_

\--

_“Tell Slade that if he wants this, he can come get it himself.”_

_\--_

_“He lets you drive the Batmobile?”_

_\--_

_“Fine. I’ll say it again… You’re **FIRED,** Dick. Get out of my cave.”_

_\--_

_“Why can’t people ever be whelmed?”_

_\--_

_“I’m Robin. The Boy Wonder.”_

_\--_

_“All Hail, Princess Mar’i Grayson of _ _Tamaran!”_

_\--_

_“I just wanted to believe that we could be a family again.”_

_\--_

_“The First Robin, Dick Grayson turned out okay, but he always seems like he’s got the weight of the world on his shoulders.”_

_\--_

_“I wasn’t asking you to choose between me and Joker. I was asking you to choose between being my father and Batman.”_

_\--_

_“Beware the Court of Owls. That watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word about them, or they’ll send The Talon for your head.”_

_\--_

_“If you’re planning to put me in a cell with Damian, you won’t need to kill him.”_

_\--_

_“They need your leadership, Jason. You need to set the tone, I’m not Robin anymore.”_

_\--_

_“What happened to the Dick Grayson I know?”_

_“He got shot in the head.”_

_\--_

Falling back through time hadn’t been Dick’s intention, but he is nothing if not adaptable.

But falling back through time and landing in his apartment in Bludhaven was _not_ a part of the plan. Dick stood slowly immediately pressing his hand to the wall as it felt like he was having an outer body experience.

And then memories that were not his own and yet so similar (and not) flooded his mind. Okay, so he was in his alternate dimension’s past-self body. He can work with that.

Probably.

Maybe.

Or not.

Dick immediately ducked as a wingding went flying past his head. He turned around quickly to see another version of himself. And wow, what had he been thinking with that uniform? The color. The hair. It was wow. It was still good because it was his uniform, but he can admit that it was little too much. Just a smidge.

So, he was _not_ in this version of his body. Maybe a defense mechanism of this universe? Wally did say the multiverse was weird.

A fist grazed his cheek.

Right. Can’t be getting distracted.

Dick fought back and the fight was embarrassingly short. For the other version of him anyway. Dick had years of experience on him. Dick was twenty-six whereas this version of him was nineteen. He’d need a few more years of fighting Slade and just about everyone else before he’d be at Dick’s level.

He stared at this younger version of himself that only glared back at him. Dick pulled his domino off just so they could look at each other eye to eye.

“I’m not here to hurt you,” he told him. The other him (_Call me Ric Grayson) _– Dick flinched back as lights exploded behind his eyes. He stumbled back a little as the whispers of the multiverse echoed through his head.

“Hey, are you alright,” the other him questioned. Even if his head did hurt, Dick was still going to call him Ric just because he couldn’t get that damned name out of his head.

Dick nodded his head slowly, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” He stood shakenly before turning towards. “I know this is really strange, but I’m you from another Universe. I’m thinking a little bit of time travel too.”

Before Ric could say anything, Dick launched into stories that no one else would known about him unless they were him. He watched as Ric went pale which each word. With each secret that was revealed. He barely gave the younger boy a minute to spare before he went on to tell him about how he ended up in this world.

They had been fighting against some new wanna-be villain that had been creating havoc across Gotham and Bludhaven. They knew that he had some way of messing with the time stream if the way he brought ancient pirates and Greek heroes to fight his battles. They had teamed up with Red Hood and the bitchy cousin from hell, Jamila, since the man had also brought forth Talia’s grandfather, Takeda Shingen. He also brought forth Jamila’s own grandmother the Grand Duchess Anna Petrovna of Russia whom Ra Al Ghul had fallen in love with and kidnapped to marry a few days after the birth of her son.

The battle had been emotional as it had to be fought on two fronts. The villain, Timeclock, and his disciples on one side, the Bats on the other, with Red Hood & Jamila in the middle as the bats tried to keep them from killing Timeclock and the others.

Timeclock had been firing shots at them all and one of them was going to hit Damian. They assumed that the sparking lights that his device let off sent them to past where there was something familiar. Like maybe the day before but they tried to not get their hopes up.

Either way the shot had been making way Damian… Red Hood and Jamila seemed to r_oar _as they rushed to get to the younger boy’s side. Dick was rushing forward himself. Jamila had still gotten to him first as Red Hood switched from his guns to pulling a rocket launcher out from absolutely nowhere. Even now looking back on it, Dick had no idea where the younger man pulled it from. A rocket launcher is not inconspicuous.

But Jamila had tackled Damian to the ground and the light aiming for him had hit Dick instead. It had all happened so quickly as the multiverse tore into him. Pieces of the different realities whispered in his ears.

Dick couldn’t breathe.

It was too much. It _hurt_.

Ric was suddenly by his side and pushing his head into between his legs. A hand rub at his back and Dick just needed a moment. He didn’t know how people did. How could they travel the multiverse and come out sane?

And yet, the whispers were still there refusing to let him go. Dick was suddenly hit with the memory of Wally telling him that every universe had a pathway. The best way to navigate it was to walk the pathways. Forcing your way through cause problems.

Dick totally understood those problems! Even if he wasn’t the one to force him through. And that thought just made him remember Wally telling how the pathways would close. You wouldn’t be free of that particular universe until they reopened. If you tried to force your way through, the universe punished you forward it.

He could feel the punishment completely and he didn’t like it.

Dick stared off as he tried to center himself. He accepted the water that Ric passed him. First thing, he needed to do was calm down. Then secondly, he was going to cut Ric’s mullet off because it was distracting. Dick hadn’t had long hair in years. It was weird seeing himself with long hair again.

_(He ignored the phantom feeling of Kori’s fingers as she cut his hair for him. She worked with the Red Hood. She—He loved her even though he had hurt her.)_

From the brief look at Ric’s memories, he wasn’t even dating Kori. He wasn’t dating anybody. No, wait. He was dating Barbara. Which was stupid. His relationship with Kori was integral part of finding himself as Nightwing. Of finding himself outside of being Batman’s partner. He wished she would’ve said something about his choice of wardrobe, but Kori never understood human’s need for excessive clothing.

Not that there was anything wrong with Babs. But in his world, the two of them were constantly on and off around this time. There was a lot of anger between the two of them too. She had helped with him finding himself, but she helped more so with finding who he was as Dick Grayson.

(_Maybe that’s why it had been so hard for him to let either of them go.)_

Dick shook his head. He didn’t have time to stroll down memory lane. He needed Bruce’s help to map out the pathways of the multiverse so that they could work on getting him home. Who knew the time difference between the two worlds?

He could’ve been missing for centuries already!

“I need your help,” he told Ric. He looked up to meet a familiar pair of blue eyes. “Your help and Bruce.”

Ric recoiled with fury before dropping so many curses that Dick was tempted to wash his own mouth out with soap. And how dare he violate their mother tongue with such language? Mary Grayson was probably rolling in her grave. May she rest peacefully.

“He probably won’t have enough time to help,” Ric snarled. He understood where the younger version of him was coming from. This was the time that Bruce was at a Level Ten on the Asshole scale. Dick could admit that he had ranked highly himself with his anger at Bruce. But still--“What with his new son and daughter.”

Dick took a deep breath before promptly choking.

“Daughter,” he wheezed. Oh, my god. He adopted two kids. Jason was handful in himself at the beginning. A child with major violent issues that had absolutely no tact.

But he took in another child too? A daughter? _His _Bruce barely knew what to do with Cass and she did most of the emotional talking for him.

Ric nodded his head with a scowl on his face, “Her name is Lamia Marley. She’s a real demon. I had to get Lilith to spell my hair back black after she dyed it pink with orange highlights.”

He gave himself a little shrug and breathed in. He could do this. He was going to get on his bike and ride over to Gotham and talk to Bruce. They’d find out how to send him back to his world without breaking the multiverse and time streams. 

And so, what if they didn’t just have a baby brother, but also had a baby sister. A baby sister that seemed to hate them more than Red Hood hated the Joker.

Okay.

“I still have to try,” Dick replied.

This doesn’t change anything. He’d still just go to Bruce and try to fix this. He could get home and back to his universe where the only sibling that hated him was Red Hood.

A quick glance at the clock showed that it was ten in the morning. Bludhaven was a forty-minute drive away from Gotham. Bruce should be getting up soon. This would be the best time to go to see him since the kids would definitely be at school.

He wouldn’t have to run into Jason and the alternate universe sister.

He could do this.

\--

He could not do this.

Not because he didn’t want to, but he could feel practically feel Ric’s feelings on the matter. And man, was there some anger in him about Bruce. He could also see that crushing feeling of loneliness and sadness that he used to ignore when he had first left. He wondered if this how was for Cass when she looked at them.

The door opened.

“Dumbass.”

Dick and Ric looked down to see a small teenage girl. She wore the traditional Gotham Academy uniform. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a bun as her satchel hung on her shoulder. She wore light blue glasses and he could see a hint her red braces as she sneered at them in confusion.

“Dumbass, and Dumbass’ friend,” she amended.

“Lamia?”

He tried to make it not sound like a question but from the way her features darkened, he didn’t succeed. “Um, shouldn’t you be in school?”

She rolled her eyes before walking past them and towards the company car pulling up to the manor, “Bruce is in his study. At least wait until we leave before starting an argument.”

He barely had to register her words before another smaller body shot past them. Dick froze as he heard a voice that haunted his dreams. “Wait on me, Mia!”

_Jason._

The boy didn’t even spare them a glance as he joined their-his sister in the vehicle. Smiles lit up their faces as they rambled at each other before Lamia’s eyes flickered towards them. Dick watched in stunned silence as Jason turned in his direction. The smile on his face dropped a little before this expression of pure wariness and _hope_ danced across his features.

Dick couldn’t breathe. Sure, he was looking at Ric that way, but did Jason always look at him like that or was it the shadow in his dreams? He could only imagine what Ric was thinking in the recess of his mind. _Replacement? Thief? Not me?_

_Brother._

“Master Richard,” the spell broke as Alfred’s voice rung through the air. Dick turned back towards door absently noting that company’s car was long gone.

“Hey, Alfred,” he smiled slightly. He walked forward quickly and gave the man a hug. “I need B’s help.”

Alfred look him over in confusion turning towards Ric for answers. Ric only shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, Alfred. I didn’t even want to believe it when I heard it, but we could really use Bruce’s help.”

And god, the bitter angry in those words were enough to cut a man. Was he really that harsh when it was him that had been fired? Was he really that angry that hatred wrapped itself in his words?

Alfred sighed a little sadly. Dick knew that Alfred had wanted him and Bruce to put aside their differences and make up. He was too deep in his head the first time around. He won’t let Ric put that type of stress on him before nodding his head, “Very well. You’ll be able to find him in his study.”

Dick nodded his head once. He knew that Alfred’s words were just code. Bruce was down in the cave. So, what if this wasn’t his Bruce and this version of the two of them were still on the outs, he didn’t care.

He just needed to get home back to his family. He couldn’t handle the stress this trip was causing him, and it was only day one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Rolling out the first chapter.  
Let me be honest, I had originally wrote out six chapters. Then I decided I hated them all and erased them, so I started over. Then I didn't like those chapters, so here I am starting again.
> 
> Updates will be slow as I am also working on the Little Devil sequel which I will be posting soon. And I have to familiarize myself with the Nightwing comics.
> 
> Lamia is my original character from my story "A Bird, A Bat, & Everything Inbetween" which was originally titled "Did it mean anything?". She won't be a major character as this story will be focusing on Dick & Jason. So, it's basically set in a mixture of canon verse and also the BBEI verse. Also, I fancast Jenny Ortega as Lamia.
> 
> The quotes at the beginning of the chapter are pulled from various universes and some from fics. The line “I wasn’t asking you to choose between me and Joker. I was asking you to choose between being my father and Batman.” comes from Mahpiohanzia's fic "Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead". I highly recommend reading it because I absolutely adore it. 
> 
> Chapter Two is on the way.


	3. |2|

Dick stared.

He honestly couldn’t believe his eyes.

Meeting younger and alternate Bruce was something. It was—honestly, there were no words.

Intellectually, Dick knew that this man was not his father. He had way less stress lines for one. There weren’t any hints of grief in his expression for a man mourning the lives of two of his sons. There was this light to him that Dick hadn’t seen in his father for _years_.

Dick had long ago accepted the man that his father had become, but his heart ached with longing for the man in front of him. He missed when his father was so much like him. It _hurt. _

It honestly probably would have been more mind-blowing if Ric was sitting beside him brimming with anger and bitterness. Dick wanted to shake his counterpart. The two of them needed to make up. This anger between them was stupid and it shouldn’t take the de---.

It was stupid.

Dick took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself. This wasn’t his world. This wasn’t his Bruce. This wasn’t his family. But damn did it hurt to be here.

“You look a whole lot better when you don’t spend so much time in under the cowl that we had to put an actual bed in the cave,” Dick rambled.

Oops.

He hadn’t meant to say that. He really didn’t. But the smile on this Bruce’s face was a little startling and a lot dopey. He didn’t even know if his Bruce could look like that anymore. If he known seeing all this would hurt this bad, he would’ve escaped into the night and just found another way back home.

(He also needed a name for this Bruce because well, he couldn’t keep calling him _this Bruce. _He’d just have to stick to B.)

“Jason just left out of here from saying that I should put a bed down there since I spend so much time there.” The affection in the man’s voice was hard to turn away from. It was kind of sad because his Bruce still sounded the same even when the affection was buried under buried under the guilt, self-hatred, anger, etc.

B shook his head, “And you said that you were from an alternate universe.”

Dick nodded, “Yeah, I know the frequency of my world, but the pathways are closed. I need to find a way to send a message to my world to let them know that I’m okay and to not worry. That way when the pathways between the two worlds open again, Flash can just come and pick me up.”

“An alternate universe and pathways,” B hummed. “Can you tell me more? There’s not a lot information about that except for theories and the only known universe that we’ve dealt with. Barry’s flashpoint.”

Dick’s head tilted to the side, “Flashpoint? Is that the one where he went back to save his mother and created a universe where it was you that, um, died. Or the one where he ended back in time and accidently stopped World War One?”

Ric and B’s eyes widen, and Dick laughed nervously. Guess one of those hadn’t happened. Well, at least they know what to look out for. Everything would be fine. Hopefully.

“The first one,” Ric stated dryly. Was he always that much of an arrogant prick? Dick nervously scratched the back of his head.

“Right, well. I need your help to get back to my own time. Ric only believed me because of some, uh, information that only the two of us know. But you being the controlling and paranoid man that you are would no doubt want to run tests so, lets do that. I have siblings to get back to.”

Ric rose a brow, “Somehow when you say siblings, I don’t think you mean just two.” But he stood alongside B as they made their way through the entrance to the cave. A slightly strained smile appeared on Dick’s face when he thought about his siblings.

“Yeah, officially, B has four adopted children. Three sons. One daughter. He has another ward of the state. That one’s situation isn’t looking all that well and he may end up being the next one to be adopted. And he has two biological children. But he just found out about the second one. Unofficially, he has two more. And he’s basically Batdad to all of our friends.”

Ric twitched a little before Dick shot an understanding smile at him, “Don’t worry. He eventually adopts us too. We were the first ones he took in but the third one that he officially adopted.”

There was a tension that seemed to bleed out of Ric and B at his words. Maybe it was the affection in Dick’s own voice talking about his father. The hope and acknowledgement that things do turn out better for the two of them. Though this was still a different universe so maybe it wouldn’t turn out the same.

Or, he could just say fuck it and fix this universe up while they work on getting him home.

“So, I raise only one girl in a house full of boys? I’m sure that version of Lamia made her displeasure known,” B mused as he took a vial of blood. Dick didn’t wince from the needle sticking him.

He was used to those by now, but as far as he knew, “Lamia Marley doesn’t exist in my world.” B freezes and his expression shuts down. Now he looked more like his Bruce. He really hopes B wasn’t brooding about not taking in another child in another universe. “How _did _you manage to adopt her anyway?”

The man turned away, but Dick was older and more skilled. He could read B better than he could read his Bruce. This one was a lot more opened. This was a man that was mourning for a daughter he never got to meet in another world. This was also a man that was curious about his other daughter. A man that was grieving and wondering if he traded one child for another.

“She’s Jason older sister,” Ric mumbled. Dick tilted his head at the slight sorrow in his voice. Was this version of him grieving for the sister that Dick never knew? It was hard to believe considering the pure venom that dripped from his words earlier, but Dick remembered the grief and denial that overcame him when… when Jason had died. “She was the first-born child of Willis and Catherine Todd. B caught Jason stealing the batmobile tires and sent him to Ma Gunn’s only for Jason to ruin her plot to use the kids to steal some diamonds. Lamia showed up and hit B with a brick for taking Jason from her before dragging Jason away from the scene.”

That was nearly identical to what happened in his world just without the inclusion of a sister. Which actually— “Jason’s mom isn’t Catherine Todd. Her name is Sheila Haywood. From what I gathered from my Jason and his (_how does one even explain Jamila?) _friend, she was a real piece of work and its in everybody’s best interest to keep this Jason away from her.”

B paused by the computer before nodding his head, “I’ll make sure to keep an eye out for her.”

Dick already knew that B was going to immediately dig into the woman’s history before filing her threat level to Jason. And when he sees how shady the woman was, then he’d send her to prison. At least this way, Jason wouldn’t run off to save her and end up _dying._

_(“You don’t get to act like a brother to him, Grayson. Where were you those nights when he cried himself to sleep as he wondered aloud about a pitiful excuse for a mother that stood by silently as her son was beaten to death? You had wonderful parents before their unfortunate deaths, but do not pretend to understand the tragedy that fell upon my cousin. Not everyone grows up in a circus.”)_

“Just remember, B. It doesn’t matter how clean she seems or how she didn’t commit the same crimes in this universe… that woman is _dangerous._ She doesn’t deserve him.”

Maybe if he could save Jason from dying then he wouldn’t turn into the Red Hood. Ric could spare the nightmares dripped in crimson as he grieves for a brother that was lost.

The two men paused at the graveness and seriousness in his voice before the two of them nodded their heads. He could only imagine the theories that they were coming up with about the woman and her actions.

Ric walked and sat in the stool beside him, “Tell me more about your siblings. What about your Jason?”

Dick froze. He really did not want to tell them about—Ric froze looking at him closely and whispered. “He’s dead?”

Dick blinked. So maybe Ric cared for his younger siblings more than he let on. He looked worried. He was probably worried that the same thing would happen to Jason and he spent so much time resenting the boy instead of being there and---

Dick was falling back into his own self-hatred. Jason’s death had never been something that he liked to talk about. If he had just gotten his head out of his ass… he had just tried harder, then maybe Jason wouldn’t have died. He could’ve come to Dick. Bruce was an asshole. It was a universal truth, but Dick could’ve helped. Dick could’ve been there for Jason until Bruce got over himself.

“He’s not dead anymore,” Dick admitted. “Um, how long are the kids going to be gone?”

The two of them turned towards B who was sat frozen in front of the monitor. The screen was showing footage of Jason and Lamia as they led a group of Gotham Academy students around Wayne Tower. Both were smiling as Jason placed, WE pen in her bun.

With one look, Dick could see some of the hidden trackers on the two of them. Jason had one on his necktie and another inside of his watch. He could see another on his beltloop, and Dick knew that there was another tracker on his lower right second molar. Dick remembered having to get that changed every time he had to go to the dentist. Lamia’s earrings were her trackers alongside the one in her necklace and another on her necktie.

“They’re going to be gone for the rest of the day. Someone was stealing prototypes from Wayne Enterprises, so Jason had signed the two of them up to be guides for the various school groups to Wayne Tower in response. I would’ve gone myself, but the company is under the belief that I am at home recovering from the flu.”

Dick nodded his head. Nothing of the sort had happened in his world so there was nothing he could do there. “Well, okay. Um, Jason died on April Twenty-Seventh. He and Bruce had gotten into an argument. It was becoming apparent that Jason was outgrowing the Robin mantle, but the two of them were stubbornly holding on. Bruce wanted to keep Jason safe and by his side, but Jason was feeling cooped up and getting more violent with criminals. There was this incident with a serial rapist named Felipe Garzonas. He had diplomatic immunity. You thought Jason pushed him off the roof and even though, Jason declared otherwise. You never really believed that he didn’t. It was a lot of tension between the two of you so when Jason found out that he had a chance to meet his a living relative… his biological mother… he jumped at the chance. He took off after her. I don’t know all the details, but in the end, Joker had captured Jason and beat him to death with a crowbar before blowing him up.”

Ric and B both flinched at his words. And their grief was so palpable. Maybe Ric was closer to his younger siblings. Or maybe he was just close to Jason. Lamia didn’t seem to like him, and the relationship was strained between him and B.

Or maybe Ric saw how Jason looked at him when they arrived at the manor.

“No one knows what happened afterwards, but sometime after he died, Jason woke up in his coffin and dug himself out. He was picked up by Talia Al Ghul and eventually, he ended up in a Lazarus pit. His return home wasn’t, um, pleasant.”

_[“I wasn’t asking you to choose between me and Joker. I was asking you to choose between being my father and Batman.”]_

“Do you think the same thing could happen here? How old was Jason when this happened,” B demanded as he turned to look at him.

Dick tilted his head, “I’d suggest talking to him about Sheila. But my Jason was fifteen when he died. He’s twenty now in my world.”

B nodded his head, “The bloodwork has come back. You are Dick Grayson those there is a strange component in your bloodstream.”

Dick thought about it and then he froze. “Right, I don’t suppose you two have heard of the Court of Owls?”

\--

Talking about his past and everything had taken the better part of the day. Talking about his experience as Talon had never been his favorite thing. And bless Alfred, he was a saint in every universe as the man was right there keeping him calm and providing a comforting presence when the memories became too much.

At least Ric won’t have to go through the same thing. After that last panic attack, Alfred declared a break from the history lesson and brought Dick upstairs. He remembered seeing B opening a new file on the Court of Owls so a take down inevitable. His only regret was that Ric couldn’t be spared from learning the bloody truth about the history of the Court. Somedays he wondered if the court hadn’t put Zucco on their payroll and had him murder his parents.

Dick rose his head when he heard the sound of the door opening. Laughter echoed through the halls before two teenagers crossed the threshold of the kitchen. Jason was in the front with his tie undone. His black (all black) curls were flying all over his head. His freckles stood out in the lightning. His blue (all blue) eyes were piercing when he caught sight of Dick. Lamia had let her hair out of her bun and flowed down her hair back. A small smirk danced across her face until she caught sight of him. Her own green teal eyes looked at him in contempt.

“Uh, hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can chat with Jamila and the rest of the Al Ghul clan on tumblr @thedemonheads or you can yell at me on tumblr @kneesheee & @jaytodd2
> 
> And i’d like to thank Chaseha_Wing for the headcanon of Lamia and Jason being half siblings!


End file.
